Reflejo del olvido
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Cuando lo único que sientes que fue real es un sueño que se desvanece ¿Qué te queda?... Solo un vacio en las manos al acariciar un gato en la calle. Nostalgia al ver unos ojos azules. Y una amiga desconocida que te dice que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. "Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8".


Digimon ni Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen, pero sí se pelean por el número uno de mis animes favoritos de la infancia (y de todos los tiempos pa'que)

Esta historia fue escrita para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8. Si les gusta Digimon, pasen por ahí, serán muy bien recibidos y podremos fangirlear de lo lindo

(Haber cuando nos hacemos un foro de SCC o me invitan a uno xD)

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y aunque no quise, desperté.

Quise ignorar los sonidos y las sensaciones de mi piel, las ideas comenzaban a aparecer y yo lo único que quería era retener aquel sueño. Intenté repetirlo en mi mente, como si se tratara de una historia que necesitaba memorizar, una y otra vez; pero cada vez que la repasaba, sentía que un fragmento de ella se perdía. Por más que intentaba aferrarme a él, se deslizaba lejos de mí, hacia el olvido.

—Hikari.

No. No lo escuches. Si lo haces, lo olvidarás.

Me di vuelta sobre la cama, dando la espalda a esa voz. En mi mente empecé a buscar los recuerdos de ese sueño, por qué sí, ya solo eran recuerdos o algo menos que eso. Solo quedaba un rastro de sentimientos y alguna emoción. Eran intensos y no quería perderlos, pero…

—Hikari— insistió.

No —supliqué en silencio—. Pero ya era muy tarde, mi percepción de la realidad ya era muy fuerte y aquel sueño ya había muerto.

Lo olvidé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reflejo del olvido.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Despierta de una vez.

Escuchaba el mal humor de mi hermano tan fuerte, como el despertador sonando a mi lado y ninguno de los dos tenía sentido. Mis ojos se abrieron para entender. Taichi estaba parado frente a mi cama, su expresión era seria.

—Levántate de una vez, ya estoy cansado de despertarte todas las mañanas.

—¿Cansado de despertarme?…

Me incorporé de la cama y me froté los ojos. ¿De que hablaba? Si era yo quién lo despertaba todas las mañanas. Y aún si me había quedado dormida, no comprendía ese mal humor innecesario. Taichi no actuaba así.

—Ya es hora de que te alistes para la escuela —me dijo, mientras se colgaba su mochila en la espalda.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tengo que reunirme con Ishida para un trabajo pendiente —Miró a otro lado y resopló—. Mejor no llego tarde porque ese tipo es un pesado.

— ¿Hablas… de Yamato?...

—¿Qué haces llamándolo por su primer nombre? —Su ceño se frunció—. Ni siquiera lo conoces. No sabes que eso es de mala educación.

—¿Eh?... sí, tienes razón, lo siento… No sé lo que me pasa.

—Levántate de una vez —me repitió aburrido—. Sakura te estará esperando, ayer llamó, estaba preocupada porque no fuiste a la escuela.

—¿Sakura?

Suspiró. —Ya no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Me voy.

—Hermano —Lo detuve, él volteó a verme— ¿Tienes práctica hoy?

—Sí —Y sonrió de la forma más Taichi posible —¡Llegaré tarde hoy!— me avisó saliendo de mi habitación y sin decir más, se marchó.

Saqué mis pies de la cama y los puse en el suelo. Me mareé. Respiré profundamente y llevé mis manos a mi rostro. Sin entender mucho, me puse a actuar. Mis movimientos eran torpes, era como una pieza de rompecabezas que no encajaba en su entorno. En mi defensa aún estaba adormilada.

Hace unos minutos aún conservaba dentro de mí, los recuerdos de un sueño. Pero ya lo había olvidado. No era extraño, era la clase de cosas que te pasan todo el tiempo. Tienes un buen sueño, quieres recordarlo, pero se va. Sin embargo, algo no se sentía bien.

—¿Qué te sucede Hikari? —susurré para mi misma.

Mi mirada me halló en el reflejo del espejo sucio del baño. Reconocí mi rostro cansado y mi cabello despeinado, pero…—Giré para verlo yo misma—. La ducha no estaba en el lugar de siempre, además tenía una forma diferente. Mi mirada recorrió el lugar y no recordé el diseño de las baldosas del piso. Tampoco mis toallas favoritas estaban en su lugar, de hecho no las veía por ningún lado.

El ritmo de mi corazón comenzó a acelerar. Salí a mi habitación y no reconocí ese extraño color azul en las paredes, ni los posters, ni la alfombra, ¡ni siquiera la cama!

—¿Dónde… estoy?...

No, nada de esto está bien.

 **.**

 **.**

Salí de casa entre tropezones, me estremecía como todo lucía tan diferente, parecía como si un psicópata hubiera cambiado mi cosas durante la noche ¿Qué otra explicación había?

Caminé entre las calles con lentitud, intentado poner orden en mi misma. No solo la habitación y el baño estaban mal, Taichi también estaba extraño… —Agité mi cabeza negando— Sin importar cuán extrañas estaban las cosas, haría lo que mi hermano dijo que debía hacer: ir a la escuela.

Mi mente recordaba el camino. Los árboles, las flores, las casas, todo era familiar. Pero un nuevo miedo me embargó al no recordar a los amigos que se supone tengo en la escuela ¿Por qué? Se supone que voy a la misma escuela desde primaria. ¿Por qué mi mente no recordaba a nadie? ¿Es porqué era una persona solitaria? No… —me respondí.

Esforzando a mi memoria solo un nombre no salía de mi cabeza: Ishida. No sé de dónde había sacado el nombre de Yamato pero parecía que ambos correspondían a la misma persona y yo lo había dicho sin conocerlo. Taichi dijo que era un pesado y algo no se sentía nada bien en lo que dijo.

Mis músculos estaban tensos y mis ojos querían derramar lágrimas para calmarlos, en cambio, una voz dentro de mí, me pidió que tuviera calma.

—¡Hikari! —me llamó una voz animada— ¡Hikari! ¡Espérame por favor!

Instintivamente me di media vuelta y me encontré con una chica que no lograba reconocer. Andaba en patines y paró a mi lado para descansar sobre sus rodillas. Tenía el cabello castaño muy corto, al igual que yo. No olvidaría a una amiga como ella, ¿o sí?

—Buenos días —saludó al recobrar el aliento, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita—, despertaste temprano hoy.

—Buenos días —la saludé aún con dudas—, es que salí rápido de casa.

—Ya veo. Pero si caminas así de distraída por la calle, te chocarás con un árbol —sonrió aún más, su felicidad parecía contagiar a su alrededor, lo podía sentir claramente, pero a pesar de eso, no pude reaccionar como es debido.

—Lo siento —me disculpe al ver la duda en su rostro—, hoy me he despertado un poco extraña.

Su sonrisa permanente titubeó por unos segundos, pero enseguida recuperó el buen humor. Me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a caminar junto a ella.

—Lo sabía. Ayer llamé a tu casa, estaba un poco preocupada por ti.

—Sakura… —dije adivinando. Ella respondió a su nombre con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —me aseguró con dulzura—. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

La forma en la que lo decía….

—Tú...

—¡Sakura! ¡Hikari!

Sakura no escuchó lo que quise decir. Se dio vuelta y sonrió a las que se supone eran sus amigas (¿o eran nuestras?).

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Naoko! — Agitó un brazo con energía en forma de saludo.

Ambas se acercaron a nostras. Tomoyo tenía un hermoso cabello largo, su expresión era dulce y su mirada serena. Naoko por otro lado tenía una chispa especial, llevaba el cabello corto y unos grandes anteojos. Algo en Naoko me hizo sentir nostalgia, pero no sabía el qué.

—Muy buenos días, Sakura, Hikari .

Las cuatro nos dirigimos a la escuela y se sentía una nueva experiencia. Como si usualmente recorriera este camino con otras personas. Entre las tres empezaron a hablar, mientras yo divagaba en una mente que cada minuto estaba más confundida. Sabía cual era mi nombre, tenía recuerdos de mi familia, hasta sabía en qué escuela estudiaba, pero nada más. ¿Por qué éstas chicas me conocían y yo no a ellas?

— ¡Miren, un gato negro! —Apuntó Naoko mientras el gato pasaba frente a nosotras y se ocultaba en un matorral—. ¡Qué suerte!

—¿No es mala suerte? —le cuestionó Sakura algo aprensiva.

—Bueno, eso depende de cómo lo veas —reflexionó Tomoyo—, ya que a Naoko siempre le gustaron este tipo de cosas.

Al ver el gato no pude evitar sentirme atraída. Se lamía las patas delanteras con mucha calma, me parecía tan divertido. Por primera vez en el día, sentí ganas de sonreír. Sin poder contenerme, me acerqué suavemente hasta él y me puse de cuclillas. Cuando me vio, su mirada se endureció, pero al sentir mi caricia, su actitud cambió a una más dócil.

—Es cierto —dijo Sakura—, a ti te gustan mucho los gatos, ¿verdad Hikari?

—Sí, ya que desde pequeña tengo a un gato como mascota. Su nombre es Miko.

Recordaba a Miko, pero al acariciar al gato, mis manos extrañaban otro tipo de pelaje ¿Qué era esta sensación?...

 **.**

 **.**

La entrada del colegio me parecía familiar, pero había muchas cosas que eran desconocidas, tuve miedo de no recordar cosas importantes. Entre mis inseguridades, el brazo de Sakura enganchado al mío, me infundió el ánimo que necesitaba para ingresar a las instalaciones. Hubo muchos momentos en el que no recordar me produjo ansiedad, me preocupaba el perderme, pero Sakura no se apartó de mí en ningún momento, sin darse cuenta me guió a través de la escuela hasta llegar a nuestro salón. Su sonrisa brillaba tanto como ella y su calidez logró tranquilizarme. No sé en que momento la conocí, no lo recordaba, pero me alegraba tener amigas como ella.

—Sakura, procura no dormirte de nuevo —le sonrió Tomoyo. Sentándose en su sitio.

—Si lo hago, estaré en problemas, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—A Sakura nunca le gustaron las matemáticas —me explicó Tomoyo con diversión— y como Shraoran no está para ayudar a nuestra linda Sakura, puede reprobar el siguiente examen.

—Que mala eres Tomoyo —se quejó Sakura y Tomoyo rió.

—Yo tampoco soy buena para las matemáticas —le ofrecí como consuelo.

—Es una cosa más que tenemos en común —sonrió— ¡Esforcémonos en clases Hikari!

—Sí —le sonreí.

Las clases comenzaron. No recordaba al profesor, pero si los temas que estábamos avanzando, era como si ya los hubiera estudiado antes. A eso de media clase, miré a un lado y Sakura había quedado dormida —sonreí— Probablemente después la ayudaría a estudiar.

En un momento de esos, mi concentración se debilitó y me distraje. Mi mirada se perdió fuera del salón, en un inmenso mar que se encontraba al cruzar la calle. Su color tan intenso y vivo me relajó, sus movimientos rítmicos me balanceaban junto a sus olas. Era tan azul… me gustaba ese color. Cuando mis ojos miraron más allá de la playa, la armonía se rompió. La profundidad de las aguas me causó escalofríos.

¿Por qué? Yo no le tenía miedo al agua, ¿o sí?

No lo recordaba. Quizás debía ir al hospital…

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas en la escuela pasaron rápido, no me podía concentrar en nada, sino hubiera sido por Sakura, Tomoyo y las demás, no sé que hubiera hecho durante el día. No sabía que hacer con esta situación, sentía que algo estaba muy mal—Suspiré—. La campana que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar sonó y Tomoyo se acercó a mi asiento.

—Hikari, ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó—. Hoy estás un poco distraída.

—No me sucede nada.

—Sakura —la llamó—, tú también luces desanimada.

—¿Eh? —Su mirada cambio de las nubes a su amiga, estaba sorprendida—. No para nada, es tu imaginación Tomoyo.

Tomoyo miró a la una y luego a la otra. Creo que quería decirnos algo más, pero calló.

—Ustedes son mis amigas, por eso, si necesitan mi ayuda no duden en decírmelo.

—Tomoyo —Sakura tomó sus manos y le regaló una de sus sonrisas—. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Sus manos unidas, sus sonrisas, esas miradas llenas de calidez. Al final del día, podía decir que ellas eran mis amigas, pero las dos compartían un vínculo especial, uno que solo la amistad de años puede formar. Honestamente, me sentí feliz por ellas, pero también sentí una profunda soledad. Me vi a mi misma, con mis recuerdos revueltos, en un lugar que no reconocía por completo, sin saber que hacer después, qué pasos dar. Pero nada de eso me entristeció en ese momento, sino el ver aquel espacio a mi lado. ¿Hubo alguna vez alguien ahí? ¿Por qué de pronto lo sentía tan vacío?

—Tengo práctica de coro —nos avisó— nos vemos mañana.

— ¡Sí, nos vemos mañana, Tomoyo!— la despidió.

—Hasta mañana —dije yo también.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura y yo salimos del salón en dirección a nuestras casas. Al principio hablamos de las clases: de lo amable que era la profesora Mizuki (Profesora de historia), de lo gracioso que había sido el debate entre el profesor de filosofía y Yamazaki (un compañero de clases y novio de Chiharu, una amiga de Sakura) y de lo divertidas que habían sido las clases de gimnasia. Nuestras risas se mezclaron y el regreso a casa fue ameno.

—Y en ese momento, mi hermano me quitó mi helado ¡No se lo perdonaré! —gritó llena de vigor— Sino hubiera estado Yukito presente, no sé que hubiera hecho.

—Yo tampoco se lo hubiera perdonado —le aseguré llena de humor.

La mirada de Sakura se posó en mi rostro y sonrió de una forma que no le había visto antes. Sus ojos brillaban con dulzura.

—Dime Hikari, ¿tienes planes el día de mañana?

—No… no lo creo.

— ¡Genial! —estalló en felicidad y dio un giró sobre sus patines de emoción. Tomó mis manos y sonrió— Hay una heladería que se abrió cerca de mi casa y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo el día de mañana.

—Claro.

—También podemos invitar a Tomoyo, a Rika y…

Sakura siguió deslizándose con sus patines, mientras hablaba. Era gracioso incluso observarla. Continuamos de esa manera hasta que sus patines pararon.

—Es aquí dónde nos despedimos. Mi casa es por el otro lado.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió con energía.

Se giró rápido dándome la espalda, pero se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Me causó algo de intriga esa acción, fue entonces cuando giró para mirarme una vez más, ésta vez de forma más pausada, con el ánimo más calmado. Su sonrisa no estaba y podía decía que su mirada brillaba pero con un sentimiento opuesto al que había visto antes.

—Hikari… —susurró— ¿No sientes que algo falta en este mundo?

No esperaba esas palabras, mucho menos de ella, por eso las sentí penetrar dentro de mí como espada que corta.

— ¿Falta algo?... —repetí e inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de mentir—. No sé de lo que hablas, Sakura.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente ante mi respuesta, por un momento sentí que no sabía como responder, pero enseguida mostró un rostro lleno de comprensión.

—Perdóname, estoy hablando cosas raras, ¿verdad? Ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, adiós.

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Falta algo en este mundo?_

Solo recordaba haber tenido un sueño y la realidad que lo suplantó, aún era difusa y resonaba en mi mente con un triste eco de olvido. Cuando todo lo que tienes son memorias de un sueño y las pierdes ¿Con que te quedas? Solo con la sonrisa de una amiga desconocida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Fin del primer capítulo!

Al principió quise dejarlo hasta aquí, con un final abierto, pero hay tantos personajes que quiero mostrar, tantas escenas… Amo a Sakura (y a Hikari, obvio microbio) y las dos me parecen tan compatibles! Terminaré la historia como fue planeada en un principio. Serán unos seis o siete caps, según lo acomode todo.

A todos los que están leyendo se los quiere mucho, bye, bye!


End file.
